The Rose
by All That Remains
Summary: I couldn't think of a title so I just named it after a sappy love song. Although Rory is currently dating someone, she has dreams about Dean, not realizing that her feelings about him are still strong. C O M P L E T E !
1. Chapter 1: Dream Analysis

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, either Chris would never have left Rory and Lorelei or Luke and Rory and Dean would have gotten back together. I don't know if this is already a story, but I'm going to give it a go.  
  
A/N: Rory is dating a guy named Drew. Lorelei and Luke are dating (because they should be and because I read somewhere that they might this season).  
  
Chapter 1: Dream Analysis  
  
Rory parked her car in her driveway and went inside. She was tired and she wanted to spend a quite week with her mother. Plus, Paris and her other roommates were driving her crazy. Plus she was baffled by a dream she kept having.  
"Mom, I'm home," said Rory, walking through the door.  
There was no answer.  
"Mom?" called Rory again.  
Still now answer. Suddenly she heard laughter. It was outside. It sounded like her mother. Suddenly the laughter stopped. Rory opened the door and found Luke and Lorelei making out. Rory rolled her eyes.  
"Hi, Mom, I'm home," said Rory, causing Luke and Lorelei to jump.  
"Hi sweetie," said Lorelei, then turning to Luke. "I'll call you later."  
"Okay," said Luke. They gave each other quick pecks on the cheek and the Luke left.  
"Ew, ew, ew," joked Rory.  
"You're just jealous," Lorelei joked back.  
"Oh, really," said Rory.  
"Honey," said Lorelei. "Do you have a problem with Luke and I dating?"  
"I've told you a million times," said Rory. "I was uncomfortable at first, but now I'm okay with it. I just hope he still lets us eat in his diner if you break up with him."  
"I'm not going to break up with him," said Lorelei. "I'm happy with Luke."  
"Cool," said Rory.  
"So how are things with you and Drew?" asked Lorelei. "Hey, I rhymed. Anyways, how are they?"  
"Um," Rory couldn't say anything.  
"That 'um' doesn't sound good," said Lorelei.  
"He's driving me insane," said Rory. "I mean things are going great, but.I don't know. I keep having this dream."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Lorelei.  
"I just need to explain it," said Rory. "Drew and I getting married and we're at the alter and out of the corner of my eye, I see Dean running out with a bride and I can't tell who it is. They look happy and they're smiling. I want to see who it is, so I tell the priest to hold on and I go take a closer look. Then, I notice that the bride is me."  
"So, what does that mean?" asked Lorelei.  
"I don't know, but lately, I've been thinking of Dean lately," said Rory.  
"Honey, I think you just miss him," said Lorelei.  
"Well, there's really nothing I can do about it," said Rory. "He's married. He moved on."  
"What are you going to do?" asked Lorelei.  
"I'm going to try to make things work with Drew," said Rory. "I invited him for a tour of the town. He's going to meet me at Luke's tomorrow."  
"Cool," said Lorelei. "I want to meet him."  
"I just hope you and Luke aren't sucking faces when he comes," joked Rory.  
"Oh, stop," said Lorelei, fake punching Rory. THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Rory was walking at 5:00 A.M. She passed Luke's diner and then sat down in the gazebo.  
"Rory," said a voice.  
Rory thought it was Drew, but when she turned around it wasn't Drew. It was Dean.  
"Hi," said Rory. "What are you doing here at this hour?"  
"I knew you would be here," said Dean. "I just had to find you."  
"Why?" asked Rory.  
"I can't eat I can't sleep," said Dean. "I don't love Lindsay. I can't stop thinking about you. I love you."  
Before Rory could say anything, Dean cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. Rory gave in to the kiss and kissed him back. It felt so right. The two of them leaned back on the bench. Finally, they broke away.  
"Kiss me again," said Rory. They kissed again and they fell off the bench.  
Rory sat up in bed breathing hard. It was a dream, thought Rory. It was just a dream. She looked at her clock. It was 6:00 A.M. Rory ran up to her mother's room and shook Lorelei awake.  
"Mom, wake up," said Rory. Lorelei woke up.  
"Sweetie, it's six o'clock," said Lorelei.  
"You can go back to sleep in a minute," said Rory. "I had another dream."  
"Okay," said Lorelei. "What about?"  
"I'm walking around town at five A.M.," said Rory. "I don't know why. Then I sit down on a bench on the gazebo. Someone calls my name and I turn around and I think it's Drew, but, surprise surprise, it's Dean."  
"Oh, no," said Lorelei.  
"Yeah," continued Rory. "I ask him what he's doing here and he says he doesn't love Lindsay and he can't stop thinking about me and he loves me. Before I can respond, he kisses me. Then I tell him to kiss me again and then he does and we fall off the bench we're sitting on and then I woke up."  
"Oy," said Lorelei.  
"I know," said Rory.  
"I can't help you with this," said Lorelei.  
"I need to take a walk," said Rory.  
"No," said Lorelei. "I don't want to go."  
"You can go back to sleep," said Rory. "I need to be alone. You just need to be at Luke's by 8:00. I'll set your alarm."  
Rory set her alarm then threw on some jeans and her long sleeve red shirt and a sweater and went outside. A light fall breeze whipped through her hair.  
"Rory," called a voice.  
Rory turned around. Oh, my god, thought Rory. I don't think I'm dreaming this time.  
  
Is Dean the person she called her name or is it Drew? To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Well, here's , my first Gilmore Girls story. Chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: The DeanJess Thing Strikes Ba...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 2: The Jess-Dean Thing Strikes Back  
  
"Rory," called a voice.  
Rory turned around. Oh, my god, thought Rory. I don't think I'm dreaming this time. It was Dean. Rory pinched herself to make sure she was dreaming. Sure enough, she wasn't.  
"Hi," said Rory, nervously. "What are you doing here?"  
"I go for a walk every morning," said Dean.  
"How are things with Lindsay?" asked Rory.  
"Umm, we're not," Dean didn't finish his sentence.  
"What?" asked Rory.  
"I caught Lindsay with another man," said Dean. "We're getting a divorce."  
"Again, I'm sorry," said Rory. "Do you want to walk with me?"  
"Sure," said Dean.  
The two of them talked about everything. They talked about everything going on with them. Finally they entered Luke's. Rory told Dean that she wanted him to meet Drew. Dean was hesitant at first, but he finally agreed to. Lorelei, Dean, and Rory talked about Dean's divorce and everything else. It seemed like old times.  
"Rory," called a voice.  
Rory turned around. It was Drew.  
"Hi," said Rory, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Drew this is Dean. Dean, Drew."  
"Nice to meet you," said Dean, shaking his hand.  
"You, too," said Drew.  
"And this is my mom, Lorelei," said Rory.  
"Hi," said Lorelei, shaking his hand.  
"I have to go," said Dean. "Rory can I talk to you outside for a second?"  
Uh-oh, thought Rory. He's probably going to kiss me. Still, Rory followed him outside.  
"I know you're with Drew," said Dean. "But, I was wondering if you want to spend the day together tomorrow. You know, as friends."  
"Sure," said Rory. "Why don't we meet here at eight?"  
"Sure," said Dean. "See you then."  
"Okay," said Rory.  
Dean walked away and Rory stared after him. He was such a nice guy. It was going to be nice to hang out with him. Suddenly Rory remembered that Drew and her mother were waiting inside. She quickly went back in and sat down next to Drew.  
"So that's Dean," said Drew.  
"Yeah," said Rory.  
"Your ex-boyfriend?" asked Drew. "Your first boyfriend?"  
"Yeah," said Rory.  
"What did he want?" asked Drew.  
"We were just making plans for tomorrow," said Rory. She immediately regretted saying that because she could see the jealousy in his eyes.  
"Drew," said Rory, running her fingers through his blonde hair. "We're just friends. Don't worry."  
"I'm sorry," said Drew. "You know I love you."  
Drew kissed Rory, but she didn't feel anything. She felt empty. She turned and faced her mother. THAT NIGHT  
  
"Rory, have you not learned anything from the Dean-Jess thing?" asked Lorelei, as she and Rory laid out all the food for their movie night. They decided to watch Casablanca.  
"What?" asked Rory.  
"You don't tell your boyfriend that you're going to hang out with your ex-boyfriend," said Lorelei. "This is what broke up you and Dean in the first place."  
"That was totally different," said Rory.  
"Still, Dean broke up with you because you were in love with Jess," said Lorelei. "And Drew might break up with you now because you're still in love with Dean."  
"I am not," said Rory.  
"You stared after him after he left," said Lorelei. "I saw you from the window. You had this dreamy look on your face. Also, after Drew kissed you, you had the look on your face."  
"What look?" asked Rory.  
"That 'I felt nothing in the kiss' kiss," said Lorelei. "I don't mind if you get back together with Dean I mean he is getting a divorce, but why is Drew bothering you? He's so cute."  
"I feel like I'm suffocating," said Rory. "He's constantly at my side and constantly calling me and keeps telling me I'm his girl. I want to make this work, but I don't know if I can. I mean in the past few weeks, the passion I had for him kind of burned out."  
"Sweetie, this happens to everyone," said Lorelei.  
"I know," said Rory, starting the movie. "I just don't know what to do."  
  
Is Rory still in love with Dean? Is Dean still in love with Rory? What do Rory's dreams mean? What will become of her relationship with Drew? To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Well, here's another chapter. Chapter 3 is coming soon (it doesn't have a name yet). 


	3. Perfect Day

Disclaimer: Let me make something very clear. If I owned Gilmore Girls, Dean would have never married Lindsay and would have gotten back together with Rory. No, Rory would have realized Jess was all wrong for her and would have realized that Dean was the guy for her. It doesn't matter. Either way, if I did own Gilmore Girls, Rory and Dean would still be together. But, they're not, are they? So I don't own Gilmore Girls.  
  
Chapter 3: Perfect Day  
  
Rory and Dean stayed out the whole day. They went to a movie, then to the bookstore, and then the day ended with a take out dinner on the dock over the lake near Stars Hollow High.  
"Rory," said Dean. "Have you ever thought about me?" "Yeah," said Rory. "A lot." "Really?" asked Dean. "Yeah," said Rory. "In fact." Rory trailed off. "What?" asked Dean. "I still love you," said Rory.  
"I still love you, too," said Dean.  
Dean leaned in to kiss Rory, suddenly Drew came running by and pushed Dean into the lake. Drew grabbed Rory and tried to kiss her, but she wriggled herself free and jumped into the lake to save Dean. She swam all over the lake, but couldn't find Dean. She called out his name, but she couldn't find him. Suddenly someone pulled him out of the water. When she came out of the water, she was staring into Dean's eyes and standing on top of a hill. She flung her arms around him and kissed him. The both of them fell down and rolled down the hill. They were still locked in embrace.  
"Rory," said Dean, kissing her.  
"Hmm?" said Rory, still kissing him.  
"Wake up, Rory," said Dean, moving down to her neck.  
"What?" said Rory.  
"Rory, wake up," said Dean, in between kisses. But, when he told her to wake up, he spoke in Lorelei's voice. Suddenly, Dean disappeared. Rory was left lying down on the ground.  
"Dean?" called Rory. "Dean, where are you?"  
Suddenly the ground shook.  
"DEAN!" shouted Rory. "HELP! HELP, ME DEAN!"  
"Honey, wake up," said Lorelei's voice.  
Rory's eyes flew open. She was in her bed in her own bedroom. Her mother was shaking her. It was just a dream again, thought Rory.  
"Mom, stop it," said Rory. "What happened?"  
"You were yelling 'stop Drew let me go,'" said Lorelei. "And then you were yelling for Dean while I was running down the stairs. Then when I ran in here and tried to wake you up you were yelling for Dean. What happened? Was it another Dean dream?"  
"Yeah," said Rory.  
"Tell me about it," said Lorelei.  
Rory told Lorelei the dream.  
"Wow," said Lorelei. "I ruined a perfectly good make out dream."  
"Very funny," said Rory. "I don't care what these dreams mean, but I know they have to stop. What time is it?"  
"Seven a.m.," said Lorelei.  
"Is it too late to cancel out?" asked Rory.  
"Yeah," said Lorelei.  
"Okay, I'm getting ready," said Rory. "I'm going back to the dorm tonight so I'll see you Friday."  
"Okay," said Lorelei kissing the top of Rory's head. "Good luck."  
Rory put on a green sweater and some jeans and a sneaker and went outside. Then she met Dean at the gazebo. She had a good day with him. They went to the movies, and then to the bookstore like in her dream, then they went to Luke's to eat lunch, then Dean and Rory played a little softball (which Rory was bad at). When she was running bases Dean ran over to her and put his arms around her waist and tried to tackle her.  
"LET GO!" yelled Rory, laughing.  
"NO!" yelled Dean, laughing with her.  
Suddenly, they fell to the ground and rolled down the hill laughing. When they got to the bottom, Rory was lying on the ground and Dean was hovering over her. Their faces were one centimeter apart.  
"Well," said Rory, getting up. "That was fun."  
"Yeah," said Dean following her. They were silent for an hour. They almost kissed. Rory knew it. She didn't know who would have kissed whom, but she knew they almost kissed. Conversation struck up again during dinner at Luke's again.  
"So, I'm going to be visiting Yale on Friday," said Dean. "I might transfer. My grades are good enough."  
"That's great!" said Rory, happy for some reason. "Congratulations."  
"Thank you," said Dean. "Hey, can I drive you down there?"  
"I need my car," said Rory.  
"I'll drive you in there," said Dean.  
"How are you going to get back?" asked Rory.  
"I'll call a cab," said Dean. "I just want to try driving from Stars Hollow to Yale."  
Rory agree and allowed him to take the wheel. She directed him to Yale.  
"Wow," said Dean. "Big school."  
"Yeah," said Rory. Dean walked her to the dorm.  
  
"Well," said Rory, opening the door. "I had a great time today. We should hang out again."  
"Yeah, we should," said Dean. "How about Friday night?"  
"Sounds good," said Rory. "See you then. Maybe I'll see you when your visiting school."  
"Okay," said Dean. "Bye."  
"Bye," said Rory. Dean walked and Rory stared after him. She went inside the dorm, but as soon as she was about to go inside, she saw Drew, staring at her, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"What was that?" asked Drew.  
  
What will happen with Drew and Rory? What do Rory's dreams mean? Is Rory still in love with Dean? Is Dean still in love with Rory? To Be Continued  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter. Chapter 4: Jealousy Takes It's Part is coming soon. 


	4. Jealousy Takes It's Part

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Jealousy Takes its Part  
  
Rory went inside the dorm, but as soon as she was about to go inside, she saw Drew, staring at her, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"What was that?" asked Drew.  
"What was what?" asked Rory.  
"You just made plans with Dean for Friday," said Drew.  
"So?" asked Rory.  
"He's your ex-boyfriend," said Drew.  
"Haven't you ever been friends with one of your ex-girlfriends?" asked Rory.  
"Well, I can't say that I have," said Drew. "But I know how this works. It's just like with your other ex-boyfriend, Jess. You kept hanging out with him until you kissed him behind Dean's back. You kissed Dean didn't you?"  
Rory couldn't believe how immature Drew was being. She never kissed Dean behind his back. Although, they did almost kissed today, but that was beside the point. Drew was getting all bent out of shape over nothing. Nothing was happening between her and Dean. Maybe in her dreams she was, but Rory was clearer than ever that it just meant that she missed him.  
"I can't believe you," said Rory. "No. We didn't kiss. Look, don't speak to me until you grow up and realize that Dean and I are JUST FRIENDS!"  
Rory went into the common room where Tauna was watching some weird Christian show at full blast volume. Rory angrily snatched the remote out of Tauna's hands and turned it off.  
"If you can't watch it at a low volume, then don't watch it at all," said Rory, angrily.  
"I'm sorry," said Tauna. "I can-"  
"STOP!" yelled Rory. "JUST SHUT UP!"  
Tauna stopped talking and stared wide-eyed at Rory. Rory had never yelled at her before.  
"I'm sorry Tauna," said Rory. "I just had a fight with Drew and I just can't handle loud TV right now."  
"It's okay," said Tauna.  
"Just keep the volume low," said Rory, going into her room and shutting a door. Paris was already asleep. Rory changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.  
Before she knew it, someone was shaking her. Rory woke up. It was Drew. He held a knife to her head.  
"Get up," said Drew.  
"Drew, what-"  
"GET UP NOW!" yelled Drew, cutting off Rory.  
Trembling with fear, Rory obeyed. Drew grabbed her and still held a knife to her head. Instead of the courtyard outside the university, he pulled her inside some woods.  
"Your in love with Dean, huh?" said Drew.  
"No," said Rory, sobbing. "I'm not. I swear I'm not. I swear. Wait yes I do. No I don't."  
"It's either me or the knife," said Drew. "Pick me, or you won't live long enough to be with anyone."  
"HELP!" screamed Rory.  
Drew drove the knife into her stomach. Rory fell to the ground. Her stomach was bleeding. She tried to stop it with her hand, but blood flowed out of her like a river and filled up a huge hole in the ground next to her. Drew was standing over her, about to stab her again, when someone punched him and sent him flying into the pool of blood. Drew droned in the blood and disappeared. Rory closed her eyes. She knew she was going to die so she just laid there, waiting for her death.  
"Rory," said a voice.  
Rory opened her eyes. Dean was standing above her. He had a concerned look on his face.  
"Rory, keep your eyes open," said Dean.  
"I can't," said Rory. "I can't."  
"You're going to be okay," said Dean, touching her wound on her stomach. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll be fine."  
When Dean's hand left her stomach. The wound was gone. Her blood stopped flowing. There were no bloodstains on her clothes. Dean's hands had healed her. He helped Rory up and they kissed. Rory was about to kiss him again, when Drew's hand came out of the pool of blood and pulled her in.  
"RORY!" yelled Dean.  
"HELP!" yelled Rory. "HELP ME, PLEASE! HELP!"  
Dean tried to grab her arm, but Rory sank deeper and deeper in the pool of blood. Soon all she could see was red and Dean's image disappeared.  
"HELP!" yelled Rory. "OH, MY GOD! HELP ME!"  
"RORY!" yelled a voice, that wasn't Dean's. "STOP IT! WAKE UP AND CALM DOWN!"  
Rory sat up in a cold sweat in her bed. Paris was sitting up, too. She did not look happy.  
"I know you can't control your sleep talking, but can you at least try to stop?" said Paris.  
"I'm sorry," said Rory. "I have to get out of here."  
Rory ran out of the room. Her watch said 6:00 A.M. The sun was just starting to rise. She went back in and got dressed and got her books. She needed to think. She didn't know what to do. Was she really worried that Drew would hurt her? Rory didn't know what to do. FRIDAY  
  
Rory was sitting in her English literature class, when Dean walked in. Professor Jacobson looked up from the board.  
"May I help you?" asked Professor Jacobson.  
"I'm thinking of transferring here and I'm thinking of taking this class," said Dean. "Mind if I listen?"  
"Of course not," said Professor Jacobson, turning her attention back to the board. "There's a seat next to Ms. Gilmore over there."  
Dean sat down next to Rory and gave her a little wave. Then Rory waved back. She looked up at where Drew was sitting. He was staring at them. He did not look happy. Rory turned around and focused on Professor Jacobson's lesson. She was sick of Drew acting like a jackass. After their classes she was going to talk to him.  
When her classes were over and after she had established that Dean that he was going to pick her up at her room, Rory caught Drew sitting on the bench where they first met.  
"Rory, we have to talk," said Drew.  
"Okay," said Rory.  
"You can't see Dean anymore," said Drew.  
  
How will this end (even though I think you already know)? To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Well, here's another chapter. Chapter 5: Too Many Drinks is coming soon. 


	5. Too Many Drinks

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Okay. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 5: Too Many Drinks  
  
When her classes were over and after she had established that Dean that he was going to pick her up at her room, Rory caught Drew sitting on the bench where they first met.  
"Rory, we have to talk," said Drew.  
"Okay," said Rory.  
"You can't see Dean anymore," said Drew.  
Rory was appalled. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He was forbidding her to see Dean? This guy had issue.  
"Excuse me?" said Rory. "You could not have told me I'm not allowed to see Dean anymore."  
"I said you can't see him," said Drew. "But, if you want to translate it, yes that's what I'm saying."  
"Where do you come off?" said Rory, angrily. "I can hang out with whoever I want without your permission."  
"Jess told you the exact same thing, I'm sure," said Drew, angrily.  
"Jess never had a problem with my hanging out with Dean," said Rory, fuming. "He didn't like it at first, but he never had a problem with it afterwards."  
"Yeah, well I have a problem," said Drew, angry still. "You're not seeing him tonight or any night or anytime."  
"Yes, I am."  
"No, you're not."  
"Yes, I am."  
"No, you're not."  
"Yes, I am."  
"No, you're not."  
"YES I AM!" yelled Rory. "YES I AM! YES I AM! YES I AM! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO TO BE FRIENDS WITH! DEAN AND I ARE VERY GOOD FRIENDS! I NEED A BOYFRIEND WHO CAN UNDERSTAND THAT!"  
"WELL, FIND ANOTHER ONE BECAUSE I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND ANYMORE!" yelled Drew.  
"What?" said Rory, calming down.  
"YEAH!" continued Drew. "IT'S OVER! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! YOU'RE INTO HIM AGAIN AND HE'S INTO YOU AGAIN! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SO YOU AND HIM CAN GET TOGETHER BECAUSE I'M WALKING OUT OF YOUR LIFE FOREVER!"  
Those were similar to the words Dean had said to her at the Dance Marathon. Rory felt really bad. She couldn't believe this. Rory could see Drew's eyes watering up. Just seeing him like really made her feel bad.  
"I have to go," said Drew, getting up.  
"Drew?" said Rory.  
Drew turned around. His tears were so visible they looked like they were going to overflow. This killed Rory inside.  
"I just wanted you to know," said Rory. "You were a great boyfriend. You were just as great as he was and better than Jess. I'm really going to miss you very much."  
Rory had said those words to Dean, too. But, both times she said them she meant them.  
"I'm going to miss you, too," said Drew. "I don't think I'll ever find someone as great as you. I never got this worked up before, but I really thought we had something. I thought we were soul mates, but I guess I was wrong."  
"You think, when you're not mad at me, that we can move on and be friends?" asked Rory.  
"Yeah," said Drew, another tear trickling down his cheek. "But I need to calm down now."  
Rory watched him walk off. He looked like a mess. Rory went into her room and shut the door. She only felt one emotion. Guilt. He had thought they were soul mates. She had hurt him where it hurts. Rory had never felt so guilty in her life. Then Paris walked in.  
"You're not going to believe this," said Paris. "Drew just threw himself at a car."  
"WHAT?" Rory was mortified. "Is he okay?"  
"He's a little bruised, but he's fine," said Paris.  
"Oh, my god," said Rory, putting the pillow over her head. "In my next life, I'm coming back as a Dung Beetle."  
"Why?" asked Paris.  
"We just broke up," said Rory. "He got insanely jealous of my hanging out with Dean and then it just ended right there."  
"He's so immature," said Paris, looking at her watch. "Oh, got to go. Jamie and I are going out to dinner."  
Rory sat in the common room staring at the wall when there was a knock on the door. Rory answered it. It was Dean.  
"You ready?" asked Dean.  
"Yeah," said Rory.  
"I'm finalizing my divorce tomorrow," said Dean, as they walked to Dean's car.  
"Good luck," said Rory.  
"Thanks," said Dean.  
"I called my mom and she and Luke are going to drive my car home," said Rory. "You mind giving me a ride home?"  
"Sure," said Dean.  
Rory was silent for a few minutes.  
"Rory, what's going on?" asked Dean.  
"Drew and I broke up," said Rory.  
"I'm sorry," said Dean.  
"It's okay," said Rory. "I didn't really love him, but I feel guilty. After we broke things off he threw himself at a car. He's bruised up. I just feel bad."  
"Why did you break up?" asked Dean.  
"He thinks I want to be with you instead of him," said Rory. "He was insanely jealous."  
"He shouldn't be," said Dean.  
"No offense," said Rory. "But, I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
"Okay," said Dean.  
They ate at a Mexican restaurant. Rory wanted to try a margarita. Dean told her not to because it was an alcoholic drink and once she drank it, she would just want more and more. He knew because he had had the same experience at his bachelor party and when he first drank beer. Rory had eaten a chicken quesadilla and Dean had a veggie burrito. After that Rory drank seven margaritas (because she thought they were the best thing she had ever tasted) and was drunk. Dean decided to take her home.  
"What's wrong with me?" asked Rory, drunkenly.  
"Right now?" said Dean. "You drank seven margaritas and you're loaded with alcohol."  
"No," said Rory. "I mean, I can't keep a steady relationship."  
"That doesn't have to do with you," said Dean, pulling into her driveway.  
They sat in the car for a moment in silence.  
"Ya'know," said Rory, drunkenly. "I messed up the best relationship I ever had. Ours. I mean, you treated me like a gentleman and I screwed it up to go after Jess who had nothing on his mind, but sex."  
Rory leaned over. Hers and Dean's faces were very close.  
"You look good tonight," said Rory, drunkenly. "Very hot. Very sexy."  
Before Dean could respond, Rory kissed him. Finally they pulled away.  
"Uh, I better get you inside," said Dean. He got out of the car and opened Rory's door. She took a step out of the car and fell down. Dean helped her up, slung her arm around his shoulder and helped her walk to the door.  
"Margaritas are good," said Rory, drunkenly. "Gotta get more of those right now."  
"No," said Dean, knocking on the door. "You need to get some sleep."  
Lorelei answered the door and looked at Rory and then at Dean.  
"We went to a Mexican restaurant," Dean quickly explained to her. "She wanted a margarita. I told her not and she drank seven. I swear I did not give them to her."  
"It's okay, Dean," said Lorelei. "I remembered when I first had a margarita. I drank seven as well. Like mother like daughter."  
Lorelei put Rory's arm over her shoulder. Dean said good-bye and went away.  
"What a man," said Rory. "What a man. What a man. What a mighty good man."  
Then she burst into tears. Lorelei helped her into her bedroom.  
"His hair is beautiful," sobbed Rory. "And, oh my god, I've never seen him with his shirt off, but I want to."  
Lorelei knew it was just the alcohol talking. She helped Rory get undressed.  
"He's such a gentleman," sobbed Rory. "He treated me like a lady. He made me a car. He took me to the debutant ball. He's done a lot of things for me."  
Once Lorelei got Rory into her pajamas, she put Rory into her bed.  
"Honey," said Lorelei. "Go to sleep."  
"What did I do?" rambled on Rory, through tears. "I left him for Jess. The guy who treated me like crap and ran off. I love Dean so much. I screw up everything. It's all my fault. I miss him so much. I love him. But, he's not coming back and it's all my fault."  
Rory fell asleep with the last line. Lorelei left a garbage pail by her bed and kissed the top of her head and then left the room. Luke had told her about the things Dean had said when he was drunk on the night of his bachelor party. Now Lorelei knew Rory felt the same way. Alcohol sometimes brought out the truth.  
  
A/N: My mom told me that alcohol makes the truth come out. Well, here is another chapter. I know Rory wouldn't drink, but I wanted to make it a little dramatic. Anyway, Chapter 6: The Truth is coming soon. 


	6. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Do I look like Amy Sherman Palidino? What does she look like?  
  
Chapter 6: The Truth  
  
Rory ran to catch up to Dean. His train was pulling away from the station. He was standing in the doorway. She grabbed his hand and ran with the train.  
"Don't leave, Dean," said Rory. "Don't leave me."  
"I don't want to," said Dean. "But, I have to."  
"Don't let go," said Rory.  
"I won't," said Dean.  
Suddenly her hand slipped out of his and she feel down. Dean called her name, but the train disappeared. Rory doubled over and cried.  
"Rory?" said Lorelei's voice. "Are you okay?"  
Rory's eyes flew open. As soon as she did, she felt a sharp pain in her head and closed her eyes.  
"My head hurts," said Rory.  
"Here," said Lorelei, handing her some Advil and juice. "Luke says this helps with a hangover."  
"How much did I drink?" asked Rory.  
"Dean says you drank seven margaritas," said Lorelei.  
"Dean," said Rory. "Did I kiss him?"  
"I don't know, honey," said Lorelei. "You did talk about him, though."  
"I remember that," said Rory, sighing. Dean had helped her to the door. He treated her like a gentleman and he was so cute and she had dumped him for Jess. Suddenly Rory had an epiphany.  
"I still love him," said Rory. "I'm sober and now my head is clear. I still love him."  
"Well, he's getting divorced today," said Lorelei. "You can tell him."  
"Yeah," said Rory. "I will."  
Rory and Lorelei walked to Luke's when she saw Dean walking out of Luke's. Lorelei went inside and Rory walked up to Dean.  
"Hi," said Rory.  
"Oh, good I was just looking for you," said Dean.  
Rory's heart soared. He was going to tell her that he loved her.  
"My meeting ends at noon," said Dean. "I'm leaving for New York right after then."  
Rory's heart dropped on to the sidewalk and smashed into little pieces.  
"Why?" asked Rory.  
"My options for transferring college were either Yale or NYU," said Dean. "I was going to transfer to Yale, but I was the reason you and Drew broke up. Jess was the reason you and I broke up. I hated him. I wanted to break every bone in his body every time I saw him. I don't want Drew to have the same feelings about me, especially since I don't even know him."  
Rory was speechless.  
"Mr. Forester," said a man in a suit. "We have to start in five minutes."  
"Good-bye, Rory," said Dean. He gave her a hug and then left with the man (probably his lawyer). Rory went inside and sat down next to her mother.  
"Well?" said Lorelei.  
"He's leaving," said Rory. "For NYU."  
"Didn't you tell him?" asked Lorelei.  
"I couldn't," said Rory. "I just couldn't."  
"Well, talk to him after his meeting," said Lorelei. "Take something to go. Get out of her. Go get him."  
Rory got some coffee and a doughnut and waited outside the town hall. Three hours later at noon, Dean came out reading some papers. His truck was packed. Rory tried to call his name, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. He got into his truck and his engine started. Rory got in her car.  
"Mom, he's leaving," said Rory.  
"Follow him," said Lorelei. "Don't let him get away. I'll see you later."  
Rory said good-bye and hung up. Her mother was right. She was going to follow him. Even if he drove into the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
A/N: Lame, I know. But, I'm a lame person (lol). Chapter 7: Highway Chase is coming soon. 


	7. Highway Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own it, already. Leave me alone.  
  
Chapter 7: Highway Chase  
  
"Mom, he's leaving," said Rory.  
"Follow him," said Lorelei. "Don't let him get away. I'll see you later." Rory said good-bye and hung up. She followed him. He obviously didn't recognize her. He turned on to the highway. Rory stayed behind him. I don't care if I have to chase him on the highway, thought Rory. I'm going to get the truth out one way or another. Rory followed him for forty-five minutes. She was getting sick and tired of following him. He passed the Danbury exit. Rory took out her cell phone and dialed his cell phone number. He picked up. "Dean, pull over," said Rory. "Rory what-" "Please pull over," said Rory, cutting him off. "I really need to talk to you." "Can't you tell me over the phone?" asked Dean. "No," said Rory. "Please pull over." Dean pulled over and Rory pulled up behind him. They both got out of the car. Rory ran up to him. "Dean, I had to tell you," said Rory. "I miss you. I still love you. I just wanted to tell you that before you went to NYU." Dean stood there speechless. He didn't know what to say. He had wanted this for so long, but what if she was just on the rebound? He didn't want to be the rebound guy. Rory waited for a reply, but none came. It had been fifteen minutes and they had stood on the shoulder of the highway. He's moved on, thought Rory. Get in the car and drive away. "Well, you haven't said anything, so I'm guessing us getting back together is not an option," said Rory. "I'm going to go. Good luck in NYU." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and got back in the car. She drove home thinking about what had happened. It wasn't supposed to be like that. He was supposed to say he loved her, too and then she would cry and they would kiss. But, he had moved on. Rory pulled into her driveway and leaned on the wheel and cried. THAT NIGHT  
Rory sat downstairs in the living room. Her mother was wearing a short black peasant dress. She and Luke were going out for their anniversary of their first date (Luke wasn't sentimental, but Lorelei and him wanted to be corny). Rory had told her the story.  
"So I just left," finished Rory.  
"Oh, honey I'm so sorry," said Lorelei.  
"I guess it wasn't meant to be," said Rory.  
"I can stay home," said Lorelei.  
"No," said Rory. "Don't. It would just make me feel guilty."  
"Okay," said Lorelei.  
"Don't worry," said Rory. "I'm skipping to the wallowing. I rented A Walk to Remember to work up a good cry."  
"Okay," said Lorelei, kissing her forehead. Then she left. Rory started the movie. She couldn't take it anymore. She walked outside and went to the lake. She looked at her reflection in the water. She couldn't believe Dean was gone forever. She laid down on the dock and moved her hand around in the water. Suddenly Dean's reflection appeared in the water. Rory felt an arm around her waist. It was Dean's.  
"I couldn't bear to be away from you," said Dean. "I had to come back."  
He leaned in to kiss her, but suddenly a ringing sound filled the air.  
Rory opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep again. On the screen Landon and Jamie were dancing. The phone was ringing. Rory turned off the TV and answered the phone.  
"Rory," said the voice on the other line.  
"Dean?" said Rory. "Is that you?"  
"Yeah," said Dean, at the same time someone knocked on her door.  
"How's NYU?" asked Rory.  
"I didn't make it," said Dean.  
"Why not?" asked Rory.  
She opened the door. Dean was standing in front of her on a cell phone.  
"This is why not," he said.  
Rory hung up.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Well, here's another one. PLEASE tell me I didn't upload a chapter into a Friends fic. I'm going crazy. Stayed tuned for the finale, Chapter 8: My Dream Come True. 


	8. My Dream Come True

Disclaimer: Okay, yeah. By now I think you know that I don't own Gilmore Girls. By the way yesterday was Tuesday so it was Danish Day.  
  
Chapter 8: My Dream Come True  
  
The phone was ringing. Rory turned off the TV and answered the phone.  
"Rory," said the voice on the other line.  
"Dean?" said Rory. "Is that you?"  
"Yeah," said Dean, at the same time someone knocked on her door.  
"How's NYU?" asked Rory.  
"I didn't make it," said Dean.  
"Why not?" asked Rory.  
She opened the door. Dean was standing in front of her on a cell phone.  
"This is why not," he said.  
Rory hung up.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I need to talk to you," said Dean. "Can I come in?"  
Rory nodded and let him in. He sat down on the couch and looked at the movie box on the coffee table and then set it back down. Rory sat down next to him.  
"I have to ask," said Dean. "You just broke up with Drew. This is a rebound thing, isn't it?"  
"No," said Rory. "I've been having dreams about you for a month now even when I was with Drew."  
"What kind of dreams?" asked Dean.  
Rory told Dean all the dreams she had been having. The one where she married him, the one where they were having that picnic and ended up making out, the one with the pool of blood, the one with the train, and the one where they just started making out on the dock. Dean stared at her.  
"And after the whole margarita thing," said Rory. "I said some things. I remember what I said. It took me until this morning to realize that I still love you, Dean. I really do. This isn't a rebound thing."  
"Wow," said Dean.  
"What?" asked Rory.  
"Rory, I've kept this bottled up inside since we broke up," confessed Dean. "I still love you, too. Ever since we broke up I've been trying to get you out of my head. I thought I had moved on which was why I married Lindsay. But, I got drunk on the night of my bachelor party and I said some things according to Luke. I thought it was just the alcohol since I married Lindsay, but when I saw you again last week, I knew I still had my flame for you."  
They sat on the couch in silence. Rory's heart soared. He still loved her.  
"So," said Rory. "What now?"  
"What do you want?" asked Dean.  
"I want to get back together," said Rory. "Do you?"  
"Yes," said Dean.  
"Okay, but only if you never let me have another margarita again," said Rory.  
"Deal," said Dean.  
He ran his fingers through her hair. Tingles went all along Rory's scalp where his fingers went.  
"God, Rory," said Dean. "I missed you."  
"I missed you, too," said Rory, feeling tears coming on.  
Dean cupped the back of her head with his hand and kissed her. More tingles shot up and down Rory's body. She had missed that.  
"Thank you," said Rory.  
Dean chuckled and kissed her again. LATER  
Lorelei kissed Luke goodnight and walked back in the house. She walked into the living room. The TV was still running. TO Lorelei's surprise Dean and Rory were cuddled on the couch and they were asleep. They must be back together, thought Lorelei. I bet Rory must be really happy.  
Lorelei took a blanket and put it over Rory and Dean and then went upstairs and went to sleep. I missed Dean, thought Lorelei. I liked him better than all her other boyfriends.  
  
A/N: WAIT! DON'T GO! There's an epilogue! 


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Haven't you all figured it out by now?  
  
A/N: It's the year 2010  
  
Rory gripped her bouquet of lilies while Lorelei helped her with her veil. Rory was excited and happy. She had no doubts about this.  
"Wow," said Lorelei. "You look pretty."  
"Thank you," said Rory. "You do, too."  
"Oh, please," said Lorelei, looking down at her long green dress. "This just a maid of honor outfit, besides, I wore this to Sookie's wedding."  
The wedding march played and the bridesmaids and Lorelei walked down the isle. Then Rory followed. Everyone smiled at her and she smiled back. She saw Dean up at the alter and smiled at him. He smiled back. Finally she reached the alter and kissed Lorelei on the cheek and held hands with Dean.  
"Friends, family, we're here for the joyous union of Rory Gilmore and Dean Forester," said the priest. "Rory, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poor and in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do," said Rory.  
"And do you, Dean take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poor and in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" continued the priest.  
"I do," said Dean.  
Dean and Rory placed the rings on each other's fingers.  
"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Dean Forester," said the priest.  
Rory and Dean kissed and then went back down the isle.  
"Rory," said Dean. "Wake up."  
Rory's eyes flew open, but instead of lying in her bed and hearing Lorelei's voice. She was in the honeymoon suite of the Dragon Fly Inn in a king size bed. Lying next to her was Dean.  
"You up?" asked Dean.  
"I am now," said Rory.  
She had been dreaming about the day before. They had gotten married yesterday and today they were leaving for their honeymoon.  
"What were you dreaming about?" asked Dean.  
"Yesterday," said Rory.  
"How far did you get?" asked Dean.  
"Well, you woke me up after the priest pronounced us man and wife," said Rory.  
"Does it matter?" asked Dean, smiling. "I mean we're already married."  
"No," said Rory, smiling back.  
"Well we have to get dressed or we'll be late for our plane," said Dean. "You sure you want to go back to London? I mean, you've already been there."  
"It's a great place to go for our honeymoon," said Rory. "There won't be any tourist filled beaches."  
Dean and Rory changed and went downstairs to say good-bye to Lorelei who was listening to Michel gripe about something.  
"Hi, mom," said Rory.  
"Hi honey," said Lorelei. "Hi, Dean. Are you guys ready to leave?"  
"Just about," said Dean.  
"Well, have fun," said Lorelei, kissing Rory on the cheek and hugging Dean. "Come back safe and pregnant."  
"Very funny," said Rory.  
They said their final good-byes and left. Rory was very happy. Dean was the first guy she had kissed and now he was going to be the last.  
  
A/N: No, they were not having sex. I'm not a pervert. Well that's it. What did you think? 


End file.
